


the stolen apprentice

by fitzefitcher



Series: red wolf & blue lion [3]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, Minor Character Death, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzefitcher/pseuds/fitzefitcher
Summary: sith garrosh & padawan anduin.





	the stolen apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> from tumblr, @heldas: "GARROSH AND ANDUIN IN STAR WARS DO IT DO IT NOW"
> 
> gdi boyfriend  
okay context garrosh might have nicked a jedi’s padawan after said jedi died in an unrelated way  
[originally written december 2014]

“Honestly, did you have to _kill_ them?!”

Garrosh just eyed his new would-be apprentice tiredly, taking in the blonde’s flushed cheeks and the force-sparks flaring around his watery eyes; he would learn in time what it meant to be sith, he supposed, but this was already promising to be a long and arduous process for Anduin to unlearn his padawan training.

"Next time it will be you if you do not do as you are told,” he warned in a growl, not addressing the fact that Anduin would have died if Garrosh hadn’t cut down their enemies.


End file.
